eternalsonatafandomcom-20200214-history
Polka
is one of the main protagonist from Eternal Sonata. Polka is a young floral powder saleswoman from the quiet village of Tenutol She is often viewed as a monster due to her ability of using magic. Polka befriends Frédéric François Chopin and journeys to Forte in an attempt to lower down the shipment of mineral powder. Polka's name comes from the Central European dance called polka, which originated on the 19th century on the Czech Islands; The name comesfrom the Czech word pulka ''which literally means, little half, which is a reference the short half-steps featured in the dance. This is the same with every other character. Appearance and Personality Polka is a young fourteen year old girl, she has blond hair in pig tails and has blue eyes. Her outfit consists of a red dress with white sleeves, with an flower on her left wrist. She wears white bloomers, knee-high white socks, and red shoes. In the Playstation 3 port, she has two alternate costumes that can be obtained in random dungeons.She enjoys being with others and she has a crush on Allegretto. She has a strong will, but at times she doesn't feel too confident with herself. Although she is reviled and shunned because of her illness, she holds within her a burning desire to save the people she loves. Fighting Style Her weapon is a parasol and can only equip light armor. She and Frederick are the only member in the party able to use magic. In addition she can learn long range attacks like Shade Comet and Shooting Star, she has great knock down capabilities with Pure Geyser and Nether Wave. She is capable of using healing abilities such as Orange Glow. History 'Beginning the Journey' Polka is first seen in the beginning of the game when she is returning from a depressing day at Ritardando. That night, Polka goes to flower fields, where she meets Chopin and takes him to the Heaven's Mirror blooming area. That night she decides to go to Forte with Chopin, but this causes Polka and her mother to argue. Polka and her mother reach an agreement, the next morning both her and Frederic head out to Agogo Forest. While out in the forest, it begins to rain. They encounter Fugue, one of Count Waltz's henchmen, who attacks them and knocks them unconscious, March finds them and takes them back to Agogo Village to heal. The next morning Polka and Frederic meet Allegretto, but when Allegretto tries to talk to her, she runs away and gets attacked by a monster. Allegretto and the others manage to defeat it and save her. In March's house the group decides to adventure to Forte with each other, since all four have a business in the city. After leaving the forest, Polka and the others find a sheep herder named, Viola being attack by monster like humanoids. After defeating the monsters, Polka and the others are educated on the negative side effects of Mineral Powder on humans. Viola joins them on the journey to Forte, and the group passes through Fort Fermata to Forte Castle. When Polka and the others arrive, they are confronted by Tuba, another of Count Waltz's henchmen; he seems to be anticipating the arrival of a rebel group and they are consequently thrown in prison. In the Forte Dungeon, the party meets March's older twin Salsa, who had also been imprisoned for requesting to speak to Count Waltz, and everyone eventually manage to escape through Andantino's secret passage. Outside the passage the group meets Jazz, Falsetto and Claves, members of the resistant group Andantino. The entire party heads out to the Cabasa Bridge, but they are ambushed by Tuba and forced to fight him once again. Defeated again, Tuba destroys the bridge and the party to falls into the Fusion River. Polka sinks to the bottom and gets stuck in the riverbed; Allegretto attempts to save Polka, but fails and is dragged away in the rivers current. 'The Power Astra''' The party is separated into two halves after the destruction of Cabasa bridge; Polka, Frederic, Beat, and Salsa are saved by Prince Crescendo and take refuge on his ship. While on the boat to Baroque, the ship is attacked by pirates and Polka and the others board the other ship to stop them. While on the ship, Polka reveals her special rock to the group; she's had it since she can remember, and says that she received it from the one she loved. After defeating the pirate's leader, the group finally arrives in Baroque and stays there for a couple of days. While in Baroque, Prince Crescendo and Princess Serenade tell them to meet with Jazz, by passing through the icy Sharp Mountains. While passing through the mountains, Polka has a sudden vision about her mother talking about her "astra," the jewel in her heart, but quickly puts the vision aside before they continue on to the Wah Lava Caves. They emerge in Agogo Forest, where they encounter Fugue once again as he searches for the glowing agogos. The party defeats Fugue and he escapes; the agogos in the forest then begin to glow, and March determines that it must be Polka's strong astra that causes the agogos to glow. Hiding in the trees nearby, Rondo overhears this and returns to Forte to tell Count Waltz, causing Polka to become the Count's next target. Frederic, Beat, Salsa and March head on to Ritardando to look for Allegretto; Polka leaves to visit her mother in Tenuto for a few days. The group decides to take the next ship out to Baroque, now that the pirate threat at sea has been quelled. Allegretto travels to Tenuto to tell Polka of their plan; on the way, he finds a small, strangely shaped rock on the seashore. He then finds Polka in the flower fields, where they talk for a time and begin to develop their relationship. Polka explain if she was not ill, she might have never gone on the journey. Polka jokes about jumping off of the cliff, so that she would be reborn, but instead throws her rock into the ocean. This reminds Allegretto of the rock he found on the beach, and he gives it to Polka before he leaves. It is revealed that it is the exact same rock as the one Polka just threw away. Final Encounter The next day Polka and the others head to Baroque to speak with Prince Crescendo on what to do with Count Waltz. After being in Baroque for a week, Polka and the others head to Aria Temple to learn about secrets of Astra, but while there they are attack by Clave's murderer, Rondo. After defeating Rondo, the group heads back to Baroque, but Polka faints in front of the gates and causes Allegretto to panic. Allegretto and the others then head to Agogo Forest to meet with the Agogo Queen Mother, to see if she can help Polka, deep in the forest the encounter Fugue. After defeating him, they return to Baroque and heal Polka, but another situation arises Prince Crescendo and Princess Serenade have gone to Forte to turn themselves in hopes for peace. The groups head out to Mount Rock and catch up with the two only to be ambushed by Count Waltz and his monstrous Mineral Powder soldiers. Polka and the others are forced to battle with Count Waltz himself and manage to defeat him. Polka and the others then witness, the transformation of Legato after he drinks advanced Mineral Powder. Legato then tears open a hole in time and space after, the party has no other choice, but to follow them into the Elegy of the Moon Distortion. At top of the Double Reed Tower of Sand, Polka and the others find Count Waltz and Legato and fight them. After defeating the two, Waltz commands Legato to destroy the world itself and Polka and the others are sent to rapture type of version of the Tenuto flower fields, there Polka and the others are forced to fight Frederic, who wants his life to end once and for all. After defeating his friend, Allegretto feels regret feeling there was no other choice. Polka realizing that it is the world's end, she jumps a cliff and commits suicide, thinking that she is the only one that can save their world, Allegretto cries out Polka's name and burst into tears blaming himself. After Polka is reborn and founded by her mother, days later Polka hears Fredric's voice and Polka tells her mother she still needs to help someone. The glowing Agogos take Polka back to the present as her former teenage self and she restores the world. After this Polka and Allegretto run to each other and embrace one another. Special Attacks This is complete list of Polka's magical attacks. Some of Polka's move were altered in the Playstation 3 port, so she learns some abilities at different levels. Category:Character Category:Female Character Category:Playable Characters